my24fandomcom-20200213-history
First Time (2012 TV series)
Sypnosis Cast Main Cast *Aya Rutherford as Bambi Rivera = Yumi's elder sister who is always hyper and happy. He dislikes every boys who confesses to her implying that he doesn't care about them, and never had fallen in love since high school and present, until she met Milo of whom she refers as her first love. *Alden Garcia as Milo Agustin = Errol and Misty's childhood friend. He is often seen as a playboy and not talking seriously and rude around other girls especially brat girls that confesses their love to him, he talks rudely to any girls besides Misty and later with Bambi. *Alice Fernandez as Jade Sanchez = Bambi's best friend who helps her through her problems. Jade is often showed as a complete opposite of Bambi's attitude, Jade is shy and doesn't like being where there is a lot people. *Kyro Kuga as Errol Angeles = Milo and Misty's childhood friend. He is shown to be the elder brother of of Misty and Milo when they're together despite the fact that Milo is older than him, because of his organize and right mind thinking. He has a crush on Misty. *Ericka Cruz as Misty San Pedro = Milo and Errol's childhood friend. She is shy and clumsy which sometimes makes Bambi laugh at her. Bambi consider her as a rival and really dislikes her and Milo seeing together. *Claire Madrigal as Crystal dela Riva = A rich young lady and Bambi's biggest rival. She often competes with Bambi to almost everything. Despite her rich and noble background, later in the story she develops a crush on Errol which make Misty her rival too. 'Supporting Cast' *Cathleen Hoffman as Yumi Rivera = Bambi's younger sister. She is shown to be as hyper as Bambi but is indeed smarter than Bambi. *Hayzel Hyuga as Miley Sanchez = Jade's tomboyish younger sister. She is often seen as stubborn and hot headed. She likes competition especially with Yumi who is as competitive as her. *Alison Gonzaga as Arlene Angeles = Errol and Prince's hyperactive younger sister. She sometimes gives advices to her brother which is sometimes a good advices but sometimes not. *Daniel Fernandez as Prince Angeles = Errol's younger brother and Arlene's elder brother. He is often seen to be smart and quite most of the time and doesn't really care to the girls that confesses their love to him, describing he doesn't like noisy girls. He met Dia in a grocery store where Dia argue with him about Dia's last chocolate stock. *Mike Olinares as Jared Sanchez = Jade and Miley's younger brother. He is often seen fighting with Miley because of Miley's bossy way. *Alexis Javier as Bea San Pedro = Misty's younger sister. Who is a complete opposite of Misty, Bea is like Yumi hyper and is not scared of anything which makes her best friend with Yumi. *Lola de Mercier as Diamond "Dia" dela Rivera = Crystal's spoiled brat younger sister, because of her rich and noble like background she often goes to luxury places and doesn't dare to go low class places, until she met Prince of whom one day she argue with about the last stock of her favorite chocolate, which makes her really angry. She then stalks him for revenge. *Joshua Anderson as Kenneth dela Riva = Crystal's younger brother and Dia's elder brother. His attitude is the same as Prince, smart, quite, and doesn't really care about the girls who confesses their love to him, he is more interested to hard working and quite girl, which he refers to Miley. *'Odilia Gutierrez' as Mrs. Rhonda Rivera = Bambi and Yumi's mother, she is hyper like her daughters, but is sometimes seen to be serious around other people especially is she's giving them advices. *'Queenie Zamora' as Mrs. Cynthia Cruzada = Rhonda's best friend ever since they were in elementary. *Brittney Nashwell as Margine Lopez = Bambi's childhood rival and is also deeply in love with Milo, Milo often ignores her. *Elyssa Delos Reyes as Trina Albino = Crystal's best friend who often Crystal's relies on during troublesome times. *Alex Le as Rocco Aguilar = Yumi, Miley, Arlene, Dia, and Kenneth's classmate. He is in love at first sight with Melody a rich young lady and Dia's best friend. *Lorraine Rivera as Melody Fuentabella = Dia's best friend and Rocco's crush. *Brian Gomez as Gerald del Franco = A rich young man and a trasfer student at Yumi's school. He develops a crush on Bea.